Un carnet noir ou blanc
by Echolalie
Summary: Un carnet. Blanc, noir, un peu entre les deux. Et des heures à attendre que le temps redémarre. Que l'hiver se termine. Puis, des élèves à Poudlard, qui ne veulent plus attendre. Qui veulent prendre les armes, et qui le feront. Des pensées confuses d'adolescents, relatées à travers un simple cahier, un cahier de la résistance ? Une armée de l'ombre se met en place, prenez garde...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling, qui a créé pour nous tout cet univers, ce monde qui fourmille et explose continuellement, sans jamais s'essouffler. J'ai comme l'impression que tes personnages deviennent de plus en plus en vie, et contaminent –dans le bon sens– l'ensemble de la planète. Merci encore et toujours.

 **Résumé :** Un carnet. Blanc, noir, un peu entre les deux. Et des heures et des heures à attendre, que le temps redémarre. Que l'hiver se termine. Puis, des élèves à Poudlard qui ne veulent plus attendre. Qui veulent prendre les armes, et qui le feront. Des pensées confuses d'adolescents paumés, relatées à travers un simple cahier, un cahier de la résistance ? Une armée de l'ombre se met en place, prenez garde…

 **Rating :** K+ pour le moment tout du moins.

 **Autres informations :** Cette fiction se passe à Poudlard pendant la septième année de Neville, Dean, Seamus, etc. Harry, Hermione et Ron sont partis en quête d'horcruxes. Cette histoire devrait contenir plusieurs chapitres, recueillant différents points de vues, plusieurs fragments de la vie quotidienne d'adolescents évoluant dans une atmosphère de peur constante à Poudlard et se voyant retirer progressivement toutes leurs libertés.

 **Petit blabla :** Eh bien, je crois qu'après un an je me remets à la publication. Apparemment cette époque de l'année me convient mieux pour écrire. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu te rends compte que l'année est presque terminée, que tout se précipite, se bouscule, disparaît. Les gens que tu aimes se barrent, certains pour quelques instants et d'autres pour toujours.

En tout cas, voilà une nouvelle histoire, cette fois pas un petit O.S, mais une histoire que je voudrais développer et approfondir. Le prologue n'est pas long du tout, mais sert à poser le contexte de l'écriture. Je devrais ainsi rapidement poster le chapitre 1. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas X)

 **Une chanson :** "Losing my religion" – En langage des signes (wiccart13). Parce que c'est juste bouleversant. Parce que tu en as les larmes aux yeux, ou alors tu n'es pas humain.

Voilà, bonne lecture. _  
_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Un carnet. Blanc, noir, un peu entre les deux. Un modeste carnet, acheté pendant un été asphyxiant, dans le monde moldu. Un carnet, qui repose tranquillement sur la cheminée de la salle sur demande, n'attendant que d'être comblé. Comblé par des âmes humaines criant leur détresse, leur mal-être, mais leur envie de vivre.

Un mouvement d'extériorisation de cette tempête intime, un petit pas vers une ouverture au monde. Une reconnaissance universelle ? Peut-être simplement un besoin d'appartenance à un groupe, une famille, tout cela ancré au sein même de l'écriture.

Pourquoi écrire ? Tel est la question que tous les individus se posent nécessairement, arrivés à certain seuil de leur vie. Un tournant, un rond-point si vous voulez être précis. Personne ne vous répondra avec exactitude à cette question, car c'est à vous, et à vous seul d'y apporter une réponse. Et si vous écrivez, c'est sûrement que cette réponse, elle est enfouie quelque part en vous, il ne faut plus que trouver la force de la déterrer.

Alors voilà. Un carnet. Des plumes ou seulement quelques crayons à papier. Et leurs pensées, affluant en une nuée de mots, de chiffres et de pleurs. Puis, des heures devant eux, à ne rien faire d'autre que guetter la mort. L'attente… Dérisoire pour des enfants qui ne connaissent pas encore la vie, non ? L'attente et l'ennui. Las de ce siècle qui perdure beaucoup trop longtemps. Las de ces attentes qui reposent désormais sur leurs épaules frêles et démunies.

Un groupe de jeunes perdus au milieu des couloirs de l'école. Un groupe qui s'est construit, progressivement, pour s'entendre dans leur douleur commune. Mais surtout, un groupe qui n'a pas abandonné. Un groupe qui compte bien se battre, au moment opportun, mais également maintenant. Transgressant les règles imaginaires des Carrow. Encaissant les punitions, désormais seulement au sens physique du terme. L'émotionnel ne les atteint plus, plus des mangemorts.

Et cette armée se perpétue et se démultiplie. Une armée de l'ombre, l'ombre des couloirs protecteurs de Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ce cours début vous ait plu. Je posterais rapidement la suite normalement x)

Echolalie


	2. Premier chapitre - Seamus

**Disclaimer :** Toujours à J.K Rowling à ma connaissance.

 **Résumé :** Un carnet. Blanc, noir, un peu entre les deux. Et des heures et des heures à attendre, que le temps redémarre. Que l'hiver se termine. Puis, des élèves à Poudlard, qui ne veulent plus attendre. Qui veulent prendre les armes, et qui le feront. Des pensées confuses d'adolescents paumés, relatées à travers un simple cahier, un cahier de la résistance ? Une armée de l'ombre se met en place, prenez garde…

 **Rating :** K+

 **Petit blabla :** Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui, je préviens à l'avance, n'est pas du tout terminée… Mais pas du tout du tout. Donc, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite, mais j'espère pouvoir l'avancer un maximum pendant les vacances.

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Seamus Finnigan. Et, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire x)

 **Une chanson :** « Wind of Change » de Scorpions. Je ne pouvais trouver mieux pour accompagner ce premier chapitre.

Voilà !

* * *

 **Chapitre premier – Wind of change**

PDV Seamus

Tout se consume. Progressivement. La flamme, le monde, l'amour, le sang. Et il ne reste que les cendres. Les cendres d'un passé peut-être plus heureux, plus coloré, on ne sait plus. Tout se consume. Et une poignée d'espoir, dissipée sous cette couche épaisse de fumée noire, se faufile, serpente entre dégoût et désillusion. Quelques miettes de vérité surprennent et réaniment les pantins glacés d'un monde décrépit, abandonné. Et cette poignée d'espoir, qui essaye de progresser dans les couloirs sinueux d'une école abandonnée de toutes croyances, bloque juste devant la grande porte. Il lui manque un petit courant d'air, un sursaut de vie. Que nous essayons d'insuffler. Des murmures qui s'échappent de nos esprits confus mais déterminés. Des cœurs jeunes et pleins de santé.

Seamus. C'est mon nom. Que j'essaye de conserver intact, malgré les apparences parfois trompeuses que nous sommes forcés d'emprunter en permanence. Des masques, toujours des masques. Comme le prince des glaces, Draco Malefoy. Pourtant, je suis Seamus. Seulement Seamus. Je ne veux pas être un martyr, un esclave, un prisonnier d'une école posée sur un nuage de folie, repère infernal.

Les Carrow, démons mécaniques exécutant ordre après ordre, délire après délire, enfant après enfant, pourrissent pourtant nos maigres chances de rester nous-mêmes : des élèves, des enfants et adolescents découvrant le nouveau monde qui s'offrent à eux. Les Carrow, instaurant la peur tout d'abord d'eux, mais vient ensuite la peur des autres, des trahisons, des punitions infligées mutuellement. L'équilibre de la terreur. Ou le déséquilibre plutôt.

Je ne veux pas qu'on colle à mon nom : a tué un deuxième année du nom de XXX a torturé jusqu'à la folie une jeune Serdaigle de troisième année du nom de XXX a rendu aveugle XXX … Et qu'on imprime en lettres majuscules à côté de ma photo le statut de martyr. Tueur et martyr. Comme les enfants ayant combattu pendant la guerre. Qui n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

Alors que moi, j'en ai du choix. Je veux me battre.

Et je me suis battu. Voilà ce que j'ai fais depuis le mois d'octobre, où toutes les _activités_ ont reprises. Nos petites « missions de sauvetages » comme on l'appelle avec Ginny, Dean et les autres. S'infiltrer par-ci, par-là. Planifier la suite. Dormir d'un œil dans le repère, la boule dans le ventre dans l'attente de nos proches qui ne sont pas encore rentrés. Dans l'attente de nouvelles de notre famille, qui n'envoie plus de lettres depuis des semaines. Le ventre creux car la salle sur demande n'a pas reçu les provisions de nourriture qu'elle ne peut fournir elle-même.

Je me suis battu. Et j'en ai reçu les marques. L'hiver touche à sa fin maintenant. Le lac dégèle doucement, et je ne peux plus le voir. C'est trop risqué maintenant. Ma dernière mission a mal tourné. Doux euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a complètement foiré. J'ai joué le con aussi. Je n'étais pas concentré ce jour, je m'étais engueulé avec Dean, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Luna m'avait prévenue pourtant. Une prédiction ? On ne pourrait pas si bien dire. En tout cas, je m'étais retrouvé dans une course poursuite avec mes amis les Carrow. Je prenais de l'avance, je croyais les avoir semés, quand un piège se referma sur moi. Un piège qui me coûta une jambe. La gauche. Et trois semaines de délire complet, d'hallucinations où je me croyais une fois mort, une fois sur une plage ensorcelée en Haïti ou je ne sais où encore. Une plage, où des femmes en bikini chantaient des comptines traditionnelles, et me faisaient ingurgiter des aphrodisiaques de tous genres qui dévoraient l'intérieur de mon âme.

Je ne peux plus sortir de la salle sur demande maintenant, comme Neville par exemple. C'est trop dangereux d'être à la portée des Carrow, il pourrait en finir avec moi après ça. Personne ne dirait rien. Les professeurs sont soumis à ce système où règne terreur, torture et pitié. Impuissants face à ce spectacle sinistre, ils échangent de ces regards qui veulent tout dire. Mais qui s'abaissent, se ferment et se taisent. Même le professeur McGonagall a arrêté de se battre. Enfin, directement. Des rumeurs courent qu'elle aurait rejoins l'ordre. Elle ne veut sans doute par braquer les projecteurs en sa direction, je suppose.

Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que je continue de me battre. Toujours et encore. Bien sûr, à l'arrière, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Depuis quelques mois, nous nous sommes constitués une équipe très solide dans l' « Association de Défense » ou « Armée de Dumbledore ». Tout est organisé, huilé et planifié à la seconde près. En tout, peut-être une quarantaine de personnes participent d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'association. À notre camp de Résistance. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, nos fournisseurs (les jumeaux Weasley bien sûr, mais aussi Aberforth qui nous a été d'une aide vitale), puis des élèves qui veulent apporter leur aide, leur soutien à cette bataille.

Dans les membres les plus actifs de l'AD, des tâches précises ont été attribuées. Depuis mon accident, je m'occupe personnellement des relations avec l'extérieur de Poudlard. Mon boulot, s'est d'entrer en contact avec Aberforth avec la liste des commandes en nourriture principalement, et d'apporter de notre côté les nouvelles du monde sorcier qu'il nous donne. Ça consiste à transmettre des messages à l'ordre du Phoenix sur la santé mentale de l'école et l'avancement de l'AD. Ça consiste à recevoir les nouveautés des produits Weasley, toujours plus utiles pour nos infiltrations secrètes et combats intérieurs.

Je travaille également beaucoup avec Théodore Nott – oui, c'est un Serpentard –, qui est devenu un membre actif de l'AD depuis décembre, après que sa mère fût tuée par les copains de son papa chéri. Théo qui est aussi devenu un excellent ami à mesure du temps – Quelques mois suffisent à créer des liens forts quand on est enfermé dans la même salle 24h sur 24. Il s'occupe de la gestion des stocks : de nourriture, de potions diverses, d'armes d'attaques ou d'espionnage tel que oreilles à rallonge, leurres explosifs, chapeaux boucliers, poudre instantanée d'obscurité du Pérou. Il prend également en charge la gestion des fonds – tout n'est pas gratuit, vous croyiez quoi ? Son esprit calculateur, serpent, est parfait pour ce genre de métier. Théo ne pourrait pas aller sur le terrain lui. Par contre, lui ne s'est pas totalement réfugié dans la salle sur demande. En fait, il fait beaucoup d'allers-retours entre le dortoir des serpents et notre repère. Pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop louche.

Je continue. Alors, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Hannah aussi. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle. Une forte mixité entre les maisons s'est rapidement établie ici. Dumbledore aurait été content. Hannah, une fille un peu effacée au premier abord, mais tordante quand tu casses la première couche de défense. Elle est à la fois douce, rassurante comme un gros nounours ou une maman poule – Navré pour les comparaisons – mais le rire, ça la connaît. Elle a décidé de rire, toujours et toujours, en dépit de toutes situations, enfin presque toutes. Un peu du style Angelina ou Katie, quand elles étaient encore à Poudlard. Son travail consiste en deux tâches principales : Premièrement, le recrutement des résistants, des nouveaux membres de l'AD. Elle a l'œil pour repérer les résistants – peut-être pas le troisième œil mais au moins le second –, ceux qui ont besoin d'aide car ils se sont comme dirait-on, fourré dans un pétrin incroyable. Puis, la deuxième partie, l'accueil des réfugiés, des p'tits nouveaux, encore plus effrayés qu'ils le sont devant les Carrow. Ce regard qu'elle porte sur eux marche à tous les coups. Elle leur présente la salle sur demande, les couchages, les différents coins de notre refuge. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne va pas dans la salle sur demande. Il faut en être dans un besoin réel et être digne de confiance, comme veille minutieusement Hannah. Chaque personne qui signe à l'AD s'engage au secret, comme l'avait déclaré Hermione. En revanche, le sortilège a été modifié, n'étant peut-être plus assez puissant et protecteur. Dorénavant, chaque personne signant est prévenu de la punition qui s'abattra sur lui s'il s'aventurait par malheur à cafarder. À être muet jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Plus efficace ? Je l'espère en tout cas.

Finalement, le dernier membre toujours présent à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande, c'est Neville. Un de nos chefs en quelque sorte. Il n'y a pas eu d'élections ou quoi, ça s'est juste fait comme ça. Après toutes ses actions, ses plans, son optimisme aussi, il était devenu une sorte de roi. Neville, comme moi, c'est devenu presque impossible qu'il sorte de la salle. Et on ne préfère prendre le moins de risques possibles quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ainsi, il gère le bon fonctionnement de l'organisation à partir de l'intérieur. C'est lui qui met en place les missions, imaginant leur déroulement dans les moindres détails. Avec Ginny, il se partage la carte des Mauraudeurs, en fonction des besoins. Il connaît la totalité des membres de l'AD, leurs atouts, santé, disponibilités du moment. Ainsi, il sait parfaitement constituer les groupes d'actions, de renseignements, de vols de matériels, de diversions, de gardes, etc. Neville est respecté de tous, et malgré le fait que je ne travaille pas beaucoup avec lui car je ne réalise plus de mission d'extérieur, je l'estime beaucoup.

Tant qu'à faire dans les chefs, je peux prononcer également quelques mots sur Ginny. Ginny a beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Enfin, tout le monde s'est complètement métamorphosé. Mais alors que l'année dernière Ginny pleurait encore dans les jupons d'Harry, aujourd'hui elle ne dépend plus de personne. Je ne connais pas Ginny Weasley. Je n'ai jamais voulu la connaître, surtout pour des raisons personnelles, mais je ne peux qu'admettre que son travail est remarquable. Sans elle, cette organisation se serait effondrée depuis longtemps. Car nous avons besoin d'elle pour nous remettre en tête, jour après jour, l'objectif de ces actions de Résistance, petites, mais ayant une portée sur le long terme. Ginny, femme de glace depuis septembre, se tient droite en chaque instant. Personne ne la voit baisser le regard, verser une larme, pousser un soupir de découragement. Pas de coup de blues. Pas le temps. C'est la chef particulièrement sur le terrain. Elle ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Aucune des missions qu'elle a mené n'aurais pas aboutit. Une meurtrière dans l'âme, même si elle lutte du « bon » côté. Si rapide avec son couteau que tu aurais presque pitié de l'ennemi. Une seconde. Ginny, tu la veux de ton côté, je te promets.

Et maintenant, son total opposé. Luna Lovegood. Turquoise. De quoi turquoise ? Désolé, c'est elle qui voulait absolument que je mette cela en premier. Pour la décrire, je dirais l'ange. L'ange déjantée. La folle de Chaillot. Cette femme, accrochée sur Terre du bout de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, rayonne de la façon la plus puissante jamais imaginable. Par l'amour. Et par la danse aussi. Une danse sensuelle, maléfique, gravitant entre la lune et mars, qui te chavirer, te transformes et t'explose dans un vertige de couleurs. Une danse dénude la sensibilité humaine. Luna est l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Et pour en revenir au travail qu'elle mène, eh bien, je ne le connais pas moi-même. Une brume incontrôlable obombre ses actions, si bien que seulement Ginny et elle-même y ont accès.

Encore un membre essentiel à l'AD, Blaise Zabini. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'avancer des hypothèses sur son sujet, il impose une distance si grande entre les autres personnes que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais le comprendre. Mes préjugés envers les Serpentards prennent peut-être une place importante dans la vision que j'ai de Zabini, mais c'est vrai que je méfie de cet homme là. Je sais qu'il joue un rôle d'espion, ayant pour mission d'obtenir des renseignements sur les élèves de Serpentards, surtout les plus âgés. Et je sais que nous avons besoin de lui. Je crains seulement que l'on n'ait _trop_ besoin de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de joindre l'AD ? Dans quel objectif ? Parce qu'il a forcément un but, seulement, c'es un mystère. Et son sourire… Il me fait peur je crois. Un sourire sournois, sarcastique, style Drago Malefoy. Un sourire de dragueur professionnel. Qui chasse ses proies pour les jeter comme des déchets juste après la morsure. Le type de mec que je déteste. Et que Théo aime. Peut-être un de nos sujets de désaccord le plus courants. J'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à Théo. J'ai peur car je ne peux le comprendre. Et ça me tord l'estomac. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur lui.

Peut-être aurais-je la force de m'attaquer au sujet le plus délicat, maintenant, après avoir passé en revue tous les autres membres de notre organisation. Courage. Tu as attendu le dernier moment, c'est de ta faute maintenant, tu ne peux plus reculer.

Dean. Dean Thomas. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui. C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin c'est compliqué. On s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore. Parce que c'est de ma faute. Totalement de ma faute. De mon corps, de mon être. De ces foutus _sentiments_. Qui puent la moisissure de l'âme. Et qui me tordent le bide, et qui me coupent la respiration quand j'y pense longtemps, la nuit, tout seul.

Quand on était gosses, des fois, la nuit à Poudlard, quand il faisait tout noir, et qu'on était deux poules mouillées, eh bien, je le rejoignais dans son lit. Une présence rassurante, un ami qui veillerait toujours sur moi. Et ça a continué, une fois en troisième année après l'incident de Sirius Black, qui avait profondément marqué nos jeunes esprits. En quatrième année, le tournoi, la mort de Diggory qui polluent toujours nos cerveaux. En cinquième année, et d'autres conneries, la crainte et le besoin d'entrer à l'AD, de défier l'autorité. En sixième année, avec l'habitude. C'est cette année que tout a changé. Enfin, tout avait commencé l'année dernière, quand il était sorti avec Ginny. Ça ne le faisait pas de dormir avec un ami, quand tu sors avec ta première gonzesse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et moi, je le croyais, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute manière.

Mais la septième année, j'ai commencé à changer moi aussi. À le regarder différemment. À rêver de lui différemment. Je pense que ces crispations qui s'agitent à l'intérieur de moi, je les nourrissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. Mais peut-être n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Ou peut-être niais-je simplement tout en bloc. Jusqu'à que ça explose. Parce que le tic-tac de la bombe résonnant au cœur de mon ventre s'est bien déclenché un jour, ne laissant aucun possible retour en arrière. Aucune échappatoire aux fantasmes ténébreux.

Les rêves qui peuplaient mes nuits et les pensées qui détruisaient mes journées, se propageaient sur la réalité. Jusqu'à que je croie que tout cela, ça pouvait peut-être être possible. On était proche tout les deux. Très, très proche. Alors, quand il est venu me voir, un soir, le regard dur comme la roche et les poings serrés, m'annonçant sa rupture avec Ginny, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je lui dise. La réelle vérité.

\- Dean ? Je murmurais, frigorifié de l'intérieur.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il, interrogateur.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste cette nuit, je sais que tu trouves que ça craint un peu, de dormir avec son meilleur ami…

\- Euh, oui bien sûr, une fois je veux bien. Mais Seamus, tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu m'as semblé bien silencieux ces derniers jours… Et maintenant, ça.

\- …

\- Tes parents vont bien ? C'est ça le problème ? Il avait un air soucieux sur son visage, et une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- … Non. Ce n'est pas le problème. En fait, il n'y a pas de souci, t'inquiètes. Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans mon lit finalement. Je me sens mieux. _Lâche. Lâche Seamus, tu n'es qu'un lâche._

\- Seamus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Assieds-toi. Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais bien sûr. On se dit toujours tout, nous deux.

\- …

\- Seamus… Dis-moi.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Laisses moi essayer alors.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. À faire semblant.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il, vraiment étonné désormais. De quoi tu parles Seamus ?

\- Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je. Je n'y arrive plus. Nous deux. Je ne te vois plus comme un ami Seamus. Depuis longtemps. Tu es bien plus pour moi, et je ne veux pas te le cacher. Parce qu'on se dit tout, tu l'as dit toi même… Je t'aime, tu vois ? Je t'aime, pas comme un frère, et bien plus que comme un ami. Je suis amoureux de toi. Désolé.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- … Je suis désolé. Ma voix tremblait maintenant, _félicitation_.

\- Seamus, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Attends, je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprends pas, tu vois ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Seamus ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux, je vais prendre l'air.

J'ai été si con, en ce début d'année, je m'étais tellement laissé envahir par mes espoirs d'adolescents. Et ça me reste encore au travers de la gorge. Il ne s'est passé que cinq-six mois aujourd'hui, et j'ai l'impression que cent ans se sont écoulés. Des fois, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, notre complicité, notre inséparabilité. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas retourner en arrière.

Dean et moi, aujourd'hui, nos rapports sont bien plus compliqués qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Au petit-déjeuner, un regard figé, une grimace sur le visage. Tendus. Mais quand vient la nuit, et que les missions se rapprochent, je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je dois le serrer entre mes bras, parce que tu vois, c'est peut-être la dernière. Je dois le regarder dans les yeux, lui tenir la tête entre les mains, et lui faire promettre de revenir en un morceau. Et il joue le jeu. Je crois que c'est notre petit rituel. Un fragment d'intimité conservé parmi les décombres de ma connerie. Je l'aime. Et la vie continue.

Et je continuerais de me battre, jusqu'au bout. De me battre pour le monde que je ne veux pas, que je ne _peux_ pas concevoir réduit à néant. Pour mes parents et mon petit-frère, dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Pour mes amis. Pour lui.

Ceci est un message de la Résistance. Avec un grand _R_ majuscule, parce qu'on va écraser ces mangemorts. Car les mangemorts ne mangent que les morts. Nous ne les laisserons pas s'emparer des vivants.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
